


Flammable

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Volatile and explosive, in anger, in passion, in hate, in love; exactly what happens if you throw gasoline on a fire anyway?Ffrom 2007 or 2008.
Relationships: Sydney Bristow/Lauren Reed
Kudos: 2





	Flammable

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The best thing they did for this show in a long time was add Lauren, until I saw her and Sydney interact, I though the show was relatively dull... Now that they killed Lauren off, I think the show is relatively dull, but it was fun while it lasted!

**Flammable**

  
**By The Raven**

Lauren Reed was furious, pushed to the limit, pushed over the limit and she finally exploded...

A well aimed right hook clipped the side of her opponent's jaw, the satisfying sensation of pain that traveled up Lauren's arm on impact, doing nothing to calm the blonde woman's rage.

A moment later, Lauren felt her legs being kicked out from under her and automatically rolled away and to her feet, winded but able to rely on her training to dictate her body's actions regardless.

Dodging the kick that was aimed at her head, Lauren grabbed the offending foot as it passed and pulled on it, levering the person behind the leg and executing a textbook throw.

Her opponent bounced up from the floor and then the fight was joined in earnest..

Yet, even as Lauren felt herself grabbed and thrown, she could tell that the movements of her opponent were not as fierce or as deadly as they might have been.

Lauren herself, had been pulling her punches whenever they had been directed at some very vulnerable spot; though she wanted to kill her opponent, she knew that it was just primal instinct, she did not want the person dead after all...

Her errant thought cost her dearly as she was pinned to the floor by the weight of her opponent, an agonizing joint lock applied to try to insure her compliance.

Eyes flashing, the blonde woman looked up at the face of the person holding her down; Sydney Bristow...

Blood was oozing from a cut above the other woman's eye and Lauren could see a pink tinge on Sydney's teeth, indicating a cut mouth, as they both panted from exertion and from anger.

Eventually, both women stilled, fell silent and then Sydney released the joint lock allowing Lauren to move without risk of separating her shoulder.

Lauren did not move, just lay there on her back on the hard floor, trying to remember why she had been so murderously angry just a few moments before, what had caused it?

Moving gently, on impulse, out of instinct, Lauren ran a finger along Sydney's cut lips, feeling an unexpected yet not surprising heat spread down her arm at the contact.

Sydney did not move, but Lauren could see the wild animal prowling in the fire of the other woman's eyes. The blonde woman knew its call and she also knew that she had never let her animal out, not really...

A moment later, Lauren curled her hand behind Sydney's head and pulled the woman down, melding their bodies together, curve to curve, heat to heat.

The kiss was electric, volcanic, instantly breathtaking...

A few moments into the connection, Lauren heard cloth ripping, but it was not until she felt Sydney's hands travel up her now bared body, that she realised that the other woman had, in all essence, torn Lauren's shirt off.

The action caused something to snap in Lauren and a moment later the blonde woman rolled them over, pinning Sydney under her, crushing their bodies together as they kissed, hungrily, desperately, almost violently.

Hours or seconds later, strong legs wrapped around her and Lauren felt the bright edge of Sydney's teeth close on her shoulder and then the blonde woman was truly lost; the fine line between pleasure and pain being her final undoing.

With a frustrated growl, Lauren tore Sydney's shirt over her head, heedless of anything aside from being allowed access to the body of this woman, her nemesis, her passion, writhing under her, hot moans filling her ear with irresistible madness.

Finally, both women were naked from the waist up and at the fevered contact, they became frantic, mindless, heedless; nothing existed except now and them, nothing...

Lauren was caught by surprise when Sydney managed to wiggle her hand into the snug slacks the blonde woman wore and in one movement, slide her fingers into the hot, wanton wetness that filled Lauren's center to overflowing.

The blonde woman was overwhelmed and shamelessly pushed herself down onto the flexible digits, panting, gasping, moaning, a picture of hedonistic bliss.

"More!" She gasped out in a harsh whisper and instantly her demand was complied with as Sydney added a second and then a third finger, causing a low keening to erupt from Lauren's throat as she felt herself fall over the edge into the delicious heat that was fast consuming them both.

Moments, hours, seconds, lifetimes later, Lauren felt the world stop and her mind cease to function and then she was coming, screaming, biting, scratching, kissing and losing herself in Sydney, in the passion that the woman sparked in her, in a mind blowing orgasm that consumed who she had been before and remade her completely.

It was a perfect end to a perfect beginning...

**The End**


End file.
